cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Farrenholde
Many things will be subject to change/edit. History Past The pages of this Chapter have not yet been revealed... Present A poor child wanders the street, unable to feed himself. Aiden, having suffered from the past incident, had become a stray. For years, he lived like a rat, stealing whatever he could while escaping the wrath of those who would beat him for his crime. The only thing that seemed to keep him going was his Darkness and Spirit Maya. It wasn't until one fateful day when his life turned around for the better. For assisting someone who was being mugged by a cold-hearted man, Aiden was given a small amount of silver for his troubles. With a skip in his step, Aiden made his way off to the market for food...that was until the same man that was mugging came for Aiden. It was at this point that his destiny was decided. At the young age of eleven, Aiden found himself about to be recruited under the mysterious The Dastardly 12 Crew, an organization of bounty hunters taking only the highest bidder. Forced to defend himself, a particularly violent target of the organization found himself robbing the wrong boy at the wrong time. Using a cloud of darkness to blind the man, a member of The Dastardly 12 Crew suddenly murdered the man in cold blood. Seeing a potential use in the child, he offered him a place in the organization, so long as he was willing to do dirty work. With the help of his sister's spirit and his Darkness Maya, his skills were quickly put into use for the organization's interests. Even having served the group for six years now, Aiden finds himself still considered the 'baby brother' of all the members, much to his chagrin. As the twelfth member, he still has much to prove towards the others that he considers 'family.' As of now, Aiden is following after two members of the same crew; Blake and Fuyuki. Personality Surprisingly, despite his occupation as a bounty hunter and past problems, Aiden tends to have a positive outlook on the future, himself, and life in general. Mellowed by the humility that he faced growing up, Aiden has a soft spot for the unfortunate and those who tend to be in trouble. While not necessarily a brave boy, Aiden is not one to cower away from a situation, thanks to his training in The Dastardly 12 Crew. One of the only few problems that arises in regards to his personality is his laid-back demeanor, which often arises when he isn't engaged in combat, making him miss certain things that he would have otherwise caught had he only focused. Usually it takes a good punch from Elizabeth to set him straight and put him back on track. Interestingly, the boy is easily embarrassed over certain things, namely being treated like a child. Because of this, he tends to get a little heated with other members of The Dastardly 12 Crew, who view him as the 'little brother' of the group and tend to teasingly 'protect' him from sensitive things, such as violence or other unclean things. Abilities/Maya * Darkness Maya - While still somewhat of a novice with Darkness Maya, Aiden is able to project a small tentacle made of shadow for offensive, defensive, and support purposes. It should be noted that while he is able to do this easily, his other use of the maya, such as his creativity, is lacking, as there is very little that he can do other than to form a single physical shape in times of need, rather than using it in general. Another skill that he has expressed in the past and has helped him greatly with bounty hunting is blinding a target with a concentrated amount of shadows to blind an opponent directly in their eyes, as opposed to blinding a whole area with smoke like Shadow Smoke. * Spirit Maya - Ever since the day Aiden and Elizabeth made a pact, he has been practicing with his Spirit Maya feverishly. His sister is able to manifest herself completely from his body, but because of his constant use with Darkness Maya, she tends to stay in him and only sprout out her limbs in case of an emergency. For instance, the most common ability he has displayed is when his sister sprouts out a limb or two in a certain location of his body to defend him. This is seen mostly when he is attacked in a direction that he can't cover. Because of the ability to transfer Maya to a spirit, her defense has been bolstered by the application of his Darkness Maya, making him extremely tanky if he can concentrate on the fight at hand. * Melee Prowess - While not necessarily an expert in combat, Aiden's diversity in weapons allows him to switch from one type of melee to the next, giving him a distinct advantage in the field. If he were to lose his current weapon, he could just as easily switch over to another. Of course, this really comes in handy when it comes time to "borrow" a weapon from a target or a friend. If need be, Aiden can comfortably switch to hand-to-hand combat, thanks to the intense training The Dastardly 12 Crew provided him as he grew up.